


Stormy Nights

by TheReviewess



Series: Heroics Run In The Family [8]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Parenthood, Sleepiness, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReviewess/pseuds/TheReviewess
Summary: Whipping winds, howling mabari, a clash of thunder, a spark of blue, a grumbling of annoyance.Or, that on time Faenra punched Leliana in the face.





	Stormy Nights

It was a dark and blustery night. The kind of night that would make Leliana start her tales off in an eerie tone while saying, “It was a daaaaaark and blustery night.” Yeah, that kind of night. Aerinwyn was mildly thankful for the stone walls that surrounded her, as opposed to the flimsy wooden walls of an aravel and the rickety wheels that would definitely have been shaking the whole thing. As much as she hated the stone walls of Shem and Dwarven cities (or thaigs or the deep roads), they served a use. In this case, it was keeping warm. 

Both Aerin and Leliana were resting in the Warden-Commander’s room at Vigil's Keep. Resting meaning they had exhausted themselves getting all kinds of laid, again. They really had to stop being away from each other for so long. Leliana had just returned from Orlais, hunting down leads on Marjolaine and Aerin couldn't contain herself.

It was pretty late. Late enough that is was past Fae's bedtime, so that was the only reason Leliana was even allowed in Aerin's room. Faenra was aware of their relationship and even though she was a little weirded out by it, she accepted with minimal grumbling. So far. 

Aerin understood where Fae was coming from. Usually if a Dalish and a human got together, often times the Dalish was forced to leave the clan. Such relationships were frowned upon quite heavily. The only reason the Dalish were likely not to cut ties with Aerinwyn was thanks her status as a great hero that saved everyone from the Blight. Though, this wouldn't have been as awkward if she had gotten with Zevran. Despite all his talk, he certainly could back it up.

The elf sighed, even though it was at a time where her head wasn't on straight and she was consumed by anger and sadness, that one night on the ship with Isabela was pretty great. Sadly, Leliana probably wouldn't go for that again. Aerin knew. She made Zev ask for a repeat performance.

Come to think of it… maybe asking Zev to ask Leliana for that might  _ not  _ have been the best idea… 

Eh, you live and learn. She'll figure out a more tactful way of asking at a later date.

The sound of a Mabari snapped Aerin out of her thoughts. Fen'Falon had… fun with some of the female Mabaris in Amaranthine. There weren't many, but now he was the proud father of 9 puppies thus far, and and there was still one female yet to give birth… with his incessant howling, it wouldn’t surprise the Warden if there was a third litter of pups come tomorrow morning.

Welcome to Parenthood, bud. Many sleepless nights and a lot of work. With any luck, he will think twice… or at least start thinking with his other head.

After another howl, Aerin let her eyes fall shut and let her body curl into Leliana's. Beds were nice. The crazy amount of blankets she had was nice. The skin to skin contact between her and Leliana was  _ nice. _ Creators how she missed the feel of Leliana against her. And if they weren't so damn tired, she would show the woman. 

They had time.

“Night,” Aerin mumbled, throwing her arm over Leliana.

“Night,” Leliana mumbled back sleepily.

The two of them slept pretty well until a loud clap of thunder woke them. The winds still whipped through the skies, and now rain poured down upon the land.  Aerin could hear the pitter patter on the stone. 

“Fuck,” Aerin hissed, throwing the blankets off the two of them. Lightning flashed and it help Aerin orient herself.

“What?” Leliana asked.

Aerin didn't answer her question. Instead she threw Leliana's nightgown at her, and threw on one of her night tops and her underwear before jumping right back in bed. Leliana wordlessly followed Aerin's lead, but was unsure as to why.

“Why are we–?”

“Trust me.”

The two quickly curled back up under their covers and started drifting back to sleep. The thunder came intermittently, with lightning brightening up the skies too. To avoid the light, Aerin threw the blankets over her head and did her best to let sleep take her. Even if just for a moment.

Unfortunately, after a particularly loud thunder clap, Aerin suspicions were confirmed and her door was thrown open, and then slammed shut again. 

Little feet raced to the side of the bed, and a small finger poked Aerin's exposed forehead.

“Mamae,” a little whisper sounded followed by incessant poking.

Later Leliana was getting an “I told you”.

Grumbling, Aerin pulled her covers down to look up at the bright blue eyes of her daughter. She had Tamlen's eyes, but unlike him, her eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. The dark only enhanced the color.

“Whazzit, Fae?” The Warden mumbled.

“I got scared. The thunder… can I sleep with you?” 

Thunder always scared Fae. Even before Tamlen's death. She started growing out if it, but after Tamlen's death, she seemed to regress a lot. Someone said it was normal, but Aerin hoped it wouldn't impact Fae too much. Poor kid was already going to have enough weirdness with her ma being the Hero of Ferelden and all...

Grumbling in mock annoyance, Aerin lifted her covers and Faenra clambered over her. The movement startled Leliana, who had fallen back asleep. Lucky.

“Wha,” the sleepy bard managed.

“Fae's crashing here. Go back to sleep… and you might want to turn the other way. She kicks.” Aerin replied, already securing her blankets and her kid. 

“Do not!” Fae whispered quickly. She squirmed around a little until she was able to get comfortable. Then she let her mother manhandle her a bit so they could cuddle.

“Do to.” Aerin stated, pulling her kid so that her head was tucked under Aerin's chin.

“No I don't.” Fae argues.

“Fae, I have bruises where you kicked me the other night.”

“I didn't do it.”

“It woke me up!”

“This is slander and I'm gonna tell the First Warden and–”

“Both of you,” Leliana grumbled, actually annoyed, “sleep. Now.”

Fae shrunk into her mother's side. Undoubtedly with a scowl on her face, but said nothing. She still wasn't fond of the relationship, but she wisely said nothing. 

Aerin couldn't help but grin. Partially because she totally won that argument and partially because Faenra was picking up on some of Leliana's mannerisms. Before Leliana, Faenra didn't even know the word slander existed… neither did Aerin, but that was beside the point. Her arguments were getting better too. Though, Aerin was pretty sure Fae was arguing for the sake of arguing at this point. Brat.

For the rest of the night, Leliana and Aerin dealt with Fae kicking them in her sleep until finally, Fae accidentally punched Leliana in the face. Of course, she didn't know that she did it, and she didn't know until she heard her mother cackling next to her, and then the covers were suddenly pulled away, followed by a loud: “Oof!” And then more cackling.

The next thing Faenra knew, her mother was on the ground, tangled in the bedsheets and laughing, while Leliana was standing on the other side of the bed and holding her cheek. In all the confusion, all Faenra could do was join her mother in laughing. Soon enough, even Leliana joined them. 

No one knew how long they were laughing, all they knew was that they were never going to let Faenra live this down.


End file.
